Small questions
by Luciferus
Summary: In which Crawford has a small moment of doubt. Set just at the end of Kapitel, as the temple has sunk. Has ONE bad word in it curse you Schu! so I'm only rating because of that...


Just a quick drabble I wrote while waiting for a teacher in toxicology class... To justify my baby, I'll just say that Schwartz are, in essence, human. They have doubts, fears, desires, just like all of us. I don't see them as being any different from the basic human, except that they've got kick-ass powers, a taste for the bizarre and strange hobbies, LOL!

And yes, Brad is no exception to that! Enjoy! or not, as the case may be, lool..

* * *

This day hasn't really gone for the best. In fact, it was all unexpected, to say the least. It was all going perfectly to plan: those annoying Weiss had shown up, the Elders had been disposed of, the plan was in motion. And then, for no understandable reason, it had all come crashing down in an instant.

Why?

Why hadn't I Seen it?

It's only a small question, but it plants a seed of doubt in my mind. Why hadn't I Seen the outcome? Weiss are perhaps dangerous cards to keep in an otherwise perfectly-planned deck, but it hadn't been their fault. Well, not entirely... I know that they are wild cards; voices have been often raised in doubt to their keeping the Weiss alive and I've just as often explained that Weiss's usefulness will show itself in time.

_Would this be the time you were talking about, ô fearless leader?_

A mocking voice intruds upon my thoughts, and I just sigh. Thank you for planting the seed even deeper, Schuldig...

I go to get up, but in the end I decide that my posterior is quite comfortable on the flat rock I've washed up on. No use in wasting valuable energy, I'll soon be picked up, as soon as Schuldig catches hold of my mind. Speaking of which, where is that cursed German? Just another small question, but it's quickly followed by another.

How?

How am I going to keep them all together after this? It's taken a great amount of effort to create and keep a hang on Schwartz, more than the Elders have ever guessed at, more than this team will ever know. I've managed to drag this ragtag bunch of nutcases along this far, and even if I'll never admit it, not even Rosenkreuz's worst torture, I need this radtag bunch of nutcases. I'm not going to overthrow the currant world-order by myself...but will they stay? They've followed me this far, but will they follow me further? They've all had their selfish reasons to come with me, of course, but they trusted me.

And even if Farfarello only sees this as a way to hurt God, even if Schuldig just wants to have his sadistic fun, even if Nagi follows out of pure loyalty and desire to live his own life, even if they all have different reasons, we're a team. We've reached an understanding that makes all of my prior schemes and manipulations worthwhile. So worthwhile, that the daily troubles such as suicidal tendancies, drug abuse, bouts of psychopathic insanity and the like, are just part and parcel of the whole deal. And besides, we've learnt to deal with that now...

Of course now, the deal's changed. Plotting behind Rosenkreuz's back was a hazardous yet controlled game.Outright mutiny, although we'd all known it was coming, is something completely different. It had been planned, discussed and imagined so many times, and the trust we've built with each-other over the years and the assignments has held fast. No-one has ever doubted the loyalty binding us to each-other, at least not doubted and lived.

But now...now that our rebellion is as clear as a candle in darkness, what's going to happen? And it hurts to admit, but I can't See anything... I've got so many questions racing in my mind and all I have is darkness behind my eyelids...

_..ad! Oi Brad!! What are you doing, you fucking idiot?? I've been looking for you for hours! Stop moping and get your ass here sofort! Boy Wonder's going green at the sight of Farfy putting his bones back in place, and I've got a headache and no more aspirin! You've got the credit card, you get here!!_

Crawford's soaked suit squelching as he made his way towards the three silhouettes, just as wet as he was by the looks of things, he didn't even try and suppress the small smile on his face. One question had been answered, the most important one, the rest would just sort itself out...

* * *

Yep, it was a quickie, but I like it...and hell, doesn't it make our Brad look human? XD 


End file.
